The instant invention relates to the field of convertible units for use with babies and very young children; in particular to units which may be easily converted to a crib or child""s bed-side sleeping enclosure, hereinafter referred to for convenience as a xe2x80x9cco-sleeperxe2x80x9d, that attaches securely to the parents"" bed. The invention also includes a stand-alone unit for use with existing cribs.
Furniture and fixtures for use by babies and small children often presents a problem for parents with limited living space. For this reason it is desirable that such furniture serve more than one purpose. A bedside co-sleeper is very useful for an infant or very young child as it prevents a parent from having to get out of bed to deal with a child requiring minor attention or comforting. If the co-sleeper can then be put to other uses, the parents will save both space and the cost of other furniture. Various examples of such multi-purpose children""s furniture have been patented and sold.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,709, issued to Cheng teaches a folding combination playpen and baby bed having an elevated floorboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,470, issued to Shamie discloses a combination foldable playpen and dressing/changing table. Mariol adds an upper level to a playpen to provide a bassinet. The short legs of the upper level are inserted into openings in the top of the vertical supports of the playpen. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,336). U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,186, issued to Berk et al. discloses a portable combination crib and playpen. Saldana teaches a unit designed for home and travel that may be used as a support for a playpen, bassinet or baby chair (U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,176).
Beside cribs that attached to the parents"" bed were known at the turn of the century (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,548,005; 620,069; 1,138,451; 1,283,169; 1,267,244) but fell out of favor for many years. Recently there has been a resurgence in the practice of having babies adjacent the parents"" bed. Such bed-side devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,435 to Griffin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,561 to Tharalson et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,655 to Van Winkle et al.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a crib that can be adapted for use as a baby co-sleeper. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a stand-alone unit that can be used to convert an existing crib to a co-sleeper. It is still a further objective of the present invention that the unit provide a means for adjusting the height of the co-sleeper unit within the crib structure so as to be adaptable for use with platform-style beds that are typically lower than conventional beds. Finally, it is an objective of the invention that the stand-alone unit be readily collapsible for transport and storage. Other features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following description and drawings.
The present invention addresses all of the deficiencies of prior art convertible co-sleeper inventions and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A crib convertibly adapted for use as a co-sleeper providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A first rigid enclosure with an open top, a floor, a front wall, and at least one surrounding wall is provided. The front wall is removably mounted to the crib and the enclosure is of a first predetermined height. A second enclosure sized to fit substantially within the first enclosure and having an open top, a bottom and at least one surrounding wall is provided. Means are provided for adjustably supporting the second enclosure within the first enclosure at at least one predetermined distance from the top of the first enclosure. A securing strap assembly for securing the crib to a parental bed is provided. When the front wall is removed from the crib, the second enclosure is supported by the supporting means, the securing strap assembly is properly positioned and the crib is secured to the parental bed the crib will serve as a co-sleeper.
In a variant of the invention, a crib convertibly adapted for use as a co-sleeper may be constructed from the following components. A rigid first enclosure having an open top, a floor, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall is provided. The front wall is removably mounted to the crib and the first enclosure is of a first predetermined height. A second enclosure having an open top, a floor, a front, a back, a first side and a second side is provided.
First, second, third and fourth mounting rails, each of the rails having a first end and a second end are provided. The first mounting rail is affixed at its first end and its second end to the first side wall adjacent the front wall. The second mounting rail is affixed at its first end and its second end to the first side wall adjacent the back wall. The third mounting rail is affixed at its first end and its second end to the second side wall adjacent the front wall. The fourth mounting rail is affixed at its first end and its second end to the second side wall adjacent the back wall. Means are provided for adjustably mounting the second enclosure to the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails within the first enclosure at at least one predetermined distance from the top of the first enclosure. A securing strap assembly for securing the crib to a parental bed is provided. When the front wall is removed from the crib, the second enclosure is mounted within the first enclosure, the securing strap assembly is properly positioned and the crib is secured to the parental bed the crib will serve as a co-sleeper.
In a further variant of the invention, the back, first side and second side of the second enclosure are of a second predetermined height and the front of the second enclosure is of a third predetermined height, less than the second predetermined height.
In still a further variant of the invention, the first side and the second side of the second enclosure extend past a front edge of the first side wall and a front edge of the second side wall, respectively, for a second predetermined distance.
In yet a further variant, the means for adjustably mounting the second enclosure to the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails includes first, second, third and fourth locking guide tube assemblies. Each of the locking assemblies includes a length of rigid tubing. The tubing is sized and shaped to fit slidably over one the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails. Means for attaching the locking assembly to the second enclosure, and means for releasably securing the locking assembly to one of the mounting rails are provided.
The first locking guide assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of a front edge and a top edge of the first side. The second locking guide assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of a back edge and the top edge of the first side. The third locking guide assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of a front edge and a top edge of the second side. The fourth locking guide assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of a back edge and the top edge of the second side.
In still a further variant of the invention, the means for adjustably mounting the second enclosure to the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails includes first, second, third and fourth guide tube assemblies. Each of the guide tube assemblies includes a length of rigid tubing. The tubing is sized and shaped to fit slidably over one the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails. Means are provided for attaching the guide tube assembly to the second enclosure. The first guide tube assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of the front edge and a bottom edge of the first side. The second guide tube assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of the back edge and the bottom edge of the first side. The third guide tube assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of the front edge and a bottom edge of the second side. The fourth guide tube assembly is attached to the second enclosure at an intersection of the back edge and the bottom edge of the second side.
In yet a further variant of the invention, the means for releasably securing the locking guide tube assembly to one of the mounting rails includes a locking lever. The locking lever includes a handle portion and extends to a pivot portion and further extends to a cam portion. An orifice in the rigid tubing of the locking guide tube assembly is provided. The orifice is sized, shaped, and located to permit the cam portion of the locking lever to bear upon one of the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails.
A pivot mounting is provided. The pivot mounting is affixed adjacent the orifice in the rigid tubing and is sized, shaped, and located to permit pivotal mounting of the pivot portion of the locking lever. A pivot pin is provided. The pin pivotally secures the locking lever to the pivot mounting so that the locking lever will secure the locking guide tube assembly to the mounting rail in a first position and permit the mounting rail to slide within the rigid tubing of the locking guide tube assembly in a second position.
In still a further variant, the means for releasably securing the locking guide tube assembly to one of the mounting rails includes a series of orifices. The orifices are spaced along a length of each the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails. A plunger pin is provided. The plunger pin has a first end and a second end and has an operating knob at the first end and an engaging end at the second end. The engaging end is sized and shaped to fit slidably within one of the orifices in the mounting rails. A plunger pin housing is provided. The housing is affixed to the locking guide tube assembly and is sized, shaped and located to position the plunger pin orthogonal to the mounting rail so that the plunger pin will engage the orifices in the mounting rail.
A return spring is provided. The return spring is located within the plunger pin housing and is sized, shaped and located to cause the plunger pin to be urged toward the mounting rail. When the operating knob is withdrawn away from the mounting rail the plunger pin will be withdrawn from one of the orifices and the mounting rail will slide within the rigid tubing of the locking guide tube assembly. When the operating knob is released the plunger pin will engage one of the orifices in the mounting rail and the locking guide tube assembly will be secured to it.
In another variant, the means for releasably securing the locking guide tube assembly to one of the mounting rails includes at least two vertical slits. The slits extend from a lower end of the rigid tubing of the locking guide tube assembly upwardly for a first predetermined distance. An external tapered thread extends from the lower end of the rigid tubing upwardly for the first predetermined distance. A threaded collar is provided. The collar is sized, shaped, and located to threadedly engage the tapered thread of the rigid tubing. When the threaded collar is rotated in a first, tightening direction the vertical slits will permit the rigid tubing to bear frictionally against one of the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails. When the threaded collar is rotated in a second, loosening direction the vertical slits will permit the rigid tubing to slide over one of the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails, permitting vertical adjustment of the second enclosure.
In still another variant of the invention, the securing strap assembly for securing the crib to a parental bed further includes a strap member of a length greater than twice the width of the parental bed having a first end and a second end. A resistance plate member is provided that has at least two slots vertically aligned and centrally located through which the strap member is threaded such that the first end and the second end are substantially equidistant from the plate member. A strap member receiving means is fixedly attached to the first side wall and second side wall of the crib. Attachment cooperation means are slidably engaged near the first end and near the second end of the strap member for reversible connection to the strap member receiving means. Means for adjusting a length of the strap member and fixedly tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the strap member receiving means are provided. The strap member is properly positioned when located under a mattress of the parental bed and held in place by the resistance plate member located vertically at a side of the parental bed opposite placement of the crib and the strap member is tightened so the crib is held fast to the parental bed.
In yet another variant, the securing strap assembly for securing the crib to a parental bed includes first and second guide slots. The guide slots are sized, shaped and located upon the first and second side walls of the crib to constrain the strap member adjacent its first end and its second end, thereby more securely holding the crib to the parental bed.
In yet a further variant of the invention, a crib convertibly adapted for use as a co-sleeper includes a rigid first enclosure. The first enclosure has an open top, a floor, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The front wall is removably mounted to the crib. The first enclosure is of the second predetermined height. A second enclosure is provided. The second enclosure has an open top, a floor, a front, a back, a first side and a second side. First, second, third and fourth mounting rails are provided. Each of the rails has a first end and a second end. The second and fourth mounting rails are located adjacent to and bear upon the back wall of the first enclosure.
A rear upper connecting rail is provided. The rear rail has a first end and a second end and is removably attached at its first end to the first end of the second mounting rail and removably attached at its second end to the first end of the fourth mounting rail. A first side upper connecting rail is provided. The first side rail has a first end and a second end and is removably attached at its first end to the first end of the second mounting rail and removably attached at its second end to the first end of the first mounting rail. A second side upper connecting rail is provided. The second side rail has a first end and a second end and is removably attached at its first end to the first end of the fourth mounting rail and removably attached at its second end to the first end of the third mounting rail.
Four mounting feet are provided. Each of the feet is sized and shaped to attach to the second end of one of the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails and to grip frictionally the floor of the first enclosure. Means are provided for adjustably mounting the second enclosure to the first, second, third and fourth mounting rails within the first enclosure at at least one predetermined distance from the top of the first enclosure.
A securing strap assembly is provided for securing the crib to a parental bed. When the front wall is removed from the crib, the second enclosure is mounted within the first enclosure, the securing strap assembly is properly positioned and the crib is secured to the parental bed, the crib will serve as a co-sleeper.
In still a further variant, a crib convertibly adapted for use as a co-sleeper also includes at least one pair of tensioning devices. The tensioning devices have a threaded rod with a first end, a second end, and an attachment plate. The plate is orthogonaly mounted to the first end of the threaded rod. At least one pair of threaded orifices passing orthogonaly through at least two of the second and fourth mounting rails and the first and third mounting rails is provided. The orifices are sized, shaped, and located to receive threadedly the second end of the threaded rods of the tensioning devices such that the threaded rods are collinear. When the threaded rods of the tensioning devices are rotated outwardly from two of the second and fourth mounting rails and the first and third mounting rails, the attachment plates will bear against the first side wall and the second side wall of the crib, thereby stabilizing the second enclosure within the crib.
In yet another variant, the tensioning device further includes a stabilizing point. The point is collinear with the threaded rod and mounted orthogonaly to the attachment plate, thereby preventing movement of the second enclosure with respect to the crib.
In still a further variant of the invention, a second enclosure for use with an existing crib is provided, along with a securing strap assembly for securing the crib to a parental bed. Mounting rails for the second enclosure are secured to the first and second side walls of the crib.
In yet another variation, for use with an existing crib, mounting rails for the second enclosure are free-standing and are removably attached together with a rear upper connecting rail, a first side upper connecting rail and a second side upper connecting rail. The second and fourth mounting rails are located adjacent to and bear upon the back wall of the existing crib. A securing strap assembly for securing the crib to the parental bed is also provided. In still another variant, at least one pair of tensioning devices is provided. In still another variation, tensioning devices bear upon first and second side walls of the existing crib and serve to stabilize the second enclosure within the existing crib. In a final variant, the tensioning devices include stabilizing points to prevent movement of the stabilizing devices with respect to the crib.